


the cure for cramps

by writelikeitsgoingoutofstyle (twoandahalfslytherins)



Series: December Challenge [9]
Category: Hamilton - Miranda
Genre: D/s elements, F/F, Ice Play, Impact Play, Maria POV, Multiple Orgasms, Period Sex, Vibrators
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-12
Updated: 2016-12-12
Packaged: 2018-09-02 08:57:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8660671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twoandahalfslytherins/pseuds/writelikeitsgoingoutofstyle
Summary: Maria expected a change in plans when she texted her girlfriend to bring tampons.She just wasn't expecting this specific change.





	

The list sitting on the dresser when Maria woke up seemed relatively benign at first. She had the next two days off at the bookstore, and she’d slept in a little bit longer than usual. Rubbed at her eyes as she considered it, body dragging and brain still half asleep.

First things first? The trash needed to be taken out and Maria didn’t bother to look any further before heading to the kitchen. Caught sight of the dishes while she was putting in the liner and figured that those were probably on there too. Chores weren’t her sole domain usually, but considering Eliza worked full time, Maria couldn’t really complain about the occasional list.

With the dishes done, Maria headed back to check what was next.

Froze when she actually looked over it.

This wasn’t the usual honey to do list. This wasn’t Eliza setting things up so that they could play over the weekend without worrying about what needed to get done.

No. They were playing today.

Maria snagged her phone off of the charger, informing Eliza of what had already been done before starting on her next task. 

Namely taking pictures of some of the marks Eliza had left on her two days before. The ones on her thighs were easy enough, the little heart shaped bruise on her hip too. Her ass took a little maneuvering of the mirrors in the bedroom, but that was fine, Maria didn’t mind working to please her girlfriend.

Pictures taken and sent, Maria headed for the next part of prep work. A long steamy shower was the perfect place to warm her body up, to get it ready for Eliza plan.

Following the list to the letter, Maria snagged one of the razors from the drawer. Usually they went au naturale, and Maria hummed to herself as she worked, fantasizing about what Eliza might have planned. A bit of wax play, perhaps? Or maybe latex?

They’d been looking at a few different outfits recently. Eliza thought she needed to start small, wearing panties or a top under her clothes at work. Or even a latex skirt for a night on the town. Things that would help her build up to being able to wear a full outfit.

It was the same way that they’d done things with the rope. Maria might have been the one to bring Eliza into this sort of thing, but she also trusted Eliza’s judgement inherently. Knew the woman wouldn’t let her jump off the deep end.

Maria turned the water off before going to relieve herself. Mumbled a curse under her breath when she noticed the spot of red from where she’d wiped.

Change of plans then. Maria checked under the cabinet before folding a few sheets of toilet paper into a makeshift pad. Tucked it into the panties that she’d brought with her into the bathroom, feeling less sexy than before. 

Unsure of what to do next, Maria texted Eliza letting her know that they were out of tampons and to ask if she would be willing to bring home ice cream.

The series of texts that she received in response weren’t what she was expecting and Maria considered them. If she argued, Eliza would probably listen. Definitely would if Maria safeworded. But if Eliza was willing to keep playing, then why shouldn’t Maria be? 

So she did as she was told. Laid out two of Eliza’s older towels on the bed before collecting the items Maria was asked to. A pair of nipple clamps, a vibrator of her choice, and an implement of her choosing. Maria stared into the play bag before pulling out the smaller tawse. It was a stingy bastard, but good for more sensitive areas. 

Another text, this one of a much softer variety and Maria shook her head before grabbing a heating pad as well. Eliza wouldn’t be home for another hour or so, and in the meantime she was to stretch out on the towels with the heating pad on her lower belly and the vibrator between her legs.

She hadn’t been told to, but she snagged one of their seldom used condoms to slide over the vibe. They usually washed things anyway, but making things easier to clean up would let her relax more.

“I hope,” Eliza purred as she entered the bedroom, stripping as she went. “That you didn’t come without me.”

It was tempting to say yes. To see what Eliza would do. 

But good girls got rewarded, and Maria did so want to be rewarded. “No, Ma’am.”

“Then this-” Eliza, dressed in only her bra and a black pencil skirt, reached between her legs, fiddling with the vibrator- “Wasn’t turned up high enough, was it?”

Not turned up enough, hadn’t been directly on her clit either. Maria whimpered, planting her feet so that she could grind down on it. If Eliza wanted her to come, well- who was she to deny her.

“Good girl,” Eliza murmured. “Come on, you can do it.”

Orgasms didn’t usually come so easily.

Which should have been her first clue that Eliza was up to something.

The second the fact that they hadn’t used anything that Eliza asked her to lay out. She’d barely come down from the first orgasm when Eliza ran her fingers over Maria’s breasts. “My beautiful, beautiful girl.”

Maria didn’t have a chance to respond before Eliza twisted her nipples, twin peaks of pain that caused her to arch off the bed. “Fuck-”

“Language.” 

So much for being a good girl. “Eliza-”

Eliza tsked. “Are you talking back?”

“No, Ma’am.” Maria tried to get back in her good graces. “I’m sorry-”

Too late. Eliza had her right nipple once more, rolling it this way and that. Making sure that it was hard and ever so sensitive. Ready for her not so tender touch.

Picked up the first clover clamp, applying it so lovingly. Made sure that it was nice and tight, pain and pleasure sending mixed signals to Maria’s brain. Attached the other as well, tugging on the chain between them. 

“I could deny you any more orgasms,” Eliza teased. “But they’re so good for cramps, don’t you agree? And I don’t want you to think I’m cruel.”

Except Eliza was. Cruel and sadistic, inventive too. With the occasional softness that made it worth it. 

When they’d first gotten together, Maria hadn’t been sure. Knew she liked the woman. How knowledgeable she was, how confident. But she’d also been endlessly sweet and attentive. So interested in making sure that Maria was happy.

Not that Maria could complain. Any one would be delighted to have a partner like Eliza. And honestly, she’d been ready to give this up. Her desire for pain. How much she loved being driven to the edge, again and again. 

But Eliza had taken to it like a siren returning to the ocean for the first time. Loved ropes and paddles, the way she could make Maria shudder.

Eliza stroked her cheek, humming to herself. Tapped Maria’s knee. “I’m going to go get something. You are going to hold that vibe against your clit. Do you understand me?”

“Yes, Ma’am.” It was a simple enough order, but Maria knew from experience that those were the worst.

There was no way of knowing how long Eliza would take, what she was leaving to get. Knew Eliza wouldn’t care if it became too much. If the vibe was overwhelming or if she became too sensitive. If Maria moved it and Eliza caught her? 

Eliza would make sure she regretted it.

In the worst and best of ways. 

Surprisingly it didn’t get to the point that Maria had to make the choice between punishment and relief. Eliza only took a little while, carrying a bowl of ice.

“Just in case you get too hot,” Eliza said cheerfully.

Somehow Maria doubted that it was a ‘just in case.’ Sighed in relief when Eliza reached down to turn off the vibe, tugged off the condom before placing it to the side.

Pulled something else out of her pocket, and Maria propped herself up on her elbows so that she could get a closer look. Watched as Eliza put a pair of latex gloves on before crawling up on the bed. “I know how much you hate a mess.”

“You’re not-”

Eliza did. Slid two fingers inside of her, fast and hard. Pressed up into her g-spot, dragging her fingers out that way. In and out, Eliza less interested in how good it felt and more of how roughly she could finger Maria. 

And Maria couldn’t even complain because it did make her feel good. Make her shudder and sob, tossing her head from side to side with every disgusting squelch. Two fingers became three, something that seemed to please Eliza greatly. “Look at that. How you open for me. Do you think I could get my entire fist inside of you?”

Fuck. No. Maybe? If she worked at it long enough. But Maria wasn’t sure how much more of this she could take.

“Another time.” Eliza kissed her cheek, a strange contrast to what her hand was doing down below. 

When she pulled out, it was only to rock her knuckles against Maria, one on either side of her clit. “Come for me.”

As if Maria could come on command. Of course, when she didn’t, Eliza only changed the direction of her knuckles. Moved them in circles, every now and then digging into her clit. It hurt. It hurt so much and yet it felt good too.

Between her legs was wet and messy and Maria didn’t have to look down to know that it was a mix of blood and come. 

Vaguely Maria expected the ice to come next. After all, it had to be starting to melt in its bowl. Instead Eliza rolled off the gloves, dropping them with the condom.

Dragged the tip of the tawse along Maria’s inner thigh. “I like this one. Good for close range.”

Meant that Maria could stay on her back. A paddle she would have needed to stand up or bend over. At least for it to be used well. Depending on the flogger, Eliza might have needed to get off the bed. 

But the small tawse? Eliza barely had to move to start leaving the slightest bits of color along her skin. Built them up the same way one would using water colors, a little bit at a time that only increased as the area was went over again and again.

Not that Eliza didn’t have mercy. Stopped the stinging torture on one thigh to move to the other and back again. Gave Maria enough time to rest, so that she could resist the urge to close her legs. 

“What do you want now, baby?” An innocent question.

Maria doubted that a nap was an acceptable answer. “Whatever you want.”

Eliza smiled sweetly. Picked up one of the pieces of ice, holding it in front of Maria’s face. “And if I wanted to put this inside of you? Make you cramp around it until it finally melted into nothing? Would you let me do that? Or would you rather I use it on your nipples?”

Her nipples that were currently clamped with metal, so tight that they’d gone numb. No doubt that the ice would change that. That it would come with strings attached. “Inside me, please. Please put the ice inside of me.”

“Good girl, I do so like it when you beg.”

It took a moment for the chill to reach her. Too long for Eliza’s taste, who pressed another inside of her, and then another. Ignoring the additional begging when it did hit her. “That’s right, sweetie. Clench around them. It’ll make them melt faster.”

Made it hurt worse too, but Maria did what she was told. Clenched and whined until Eliza gave in, picked up the vibe to help distract her until the worst was over. Until the cold water leaked out of her, slid along the sensitive skin, pooling.

That time Maria shivered out of disgust and Eliza kissed her, swallowing Maria’s gasp when blood came rushing to her nipples once more. “Ready to clean up?” 

When Maria nodded, Eliza gave her permission to shower once more. Told her where to find the new tampons.

Placed a pair of boyshorts and a tank top on the bathroom counter, something Maria was intensely appreciative of, considering she’d been so out of it that she’d forgotten to bring clothes. 

During her shower Eliza not only disposed of the soiled latex and towels, she’d removed the sheets as well. Replaced them with a nice black set, which she lounged atop of, casually eating from a tub of cherry vanilla ice cream.

Maria’s favorite.

Eliza raised an eyebrow when she realized she was being watched. Beckoned for Maria to join with the same fingers that had fucked her less than an hour again. 

But the best part of the whole evening? Was having ice cream pushed into her mouth with a kiss.

And that? That was the best part of Eliza. For every sadistic fiber in her there was a matching one filled with unbridled compassion and an almost childlike sense of amusement.

A perfect combination if Maria ever saw one.


End file.
